Fear
by Phanael
Summary: A thunderstorm. Remus. Sirius. Slash. Nothing out of the ordinary. K Review appreciated!


Okay, this was a request fro Kuru-Tenshi, she challenged me to write a fic. I told her I would only write one if she wrote one as well. And she did… A really cute and sweet drabble about Sirius and Remus as well. Check it out, read it!

Erm…actually she was also the inspiration for this wee fic, for when we talked on the phone there was a thunderstorm and well… she didn't like it xD

Pairing: Do I actually have to say it??? Sirius x Remus

Rating: K+ I guess, nothing too bad

Disclaimer: Not mine, except the plot!

_Fear…_

It had been raining for ages. All kinds of rain: hail, drizzle, fat beads, small beads… And Sirius disliked it all. Rain was boring. One couldn't go out on the grounds, playing, running around or simply tease Snape. He had to stay in the castle and all he could do was watching out of the window, staring at the damp grass below and imagining what he would do if the weather was like what it should be in may.

Sirius sat on the windowsill in the dormitory of the Gryffindor boys. James was somewhere in the castle, off with Lily. And Peter? Sirius really didn't want to know. Since the beginning of their seventh year he acted strange. Well… in fact he had always been strange but now it was worse. The only person left in the dormitory was Remus Lupin. White skinned, amber eyed, brown haired Moony. He lay on his bed, a book in front of him, reading like it, lost in it. Like always. Hmm… watching Remus was more exciting than watching the rain fall in its grey curtains. Remus was more colourful. He wore an old green sweater and black pants, his shaggy light brown hair framing his pale face. And those amber eyes were the highlight of his face. So deep and beautiful.

Sirius shook his head. Better not think about it! He told himself. And so the day went on uneventful. James courting Lily, Peter lost somewhere in the castle and Remus here with him, reading. That was okay with him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

At night the rain got worse. Sirius lay awake in his bed, listening to the heavy drops on the roof. Wasn't it bad enough that it rained all day long? He sighed. He hated rain. And now the rain disturbed his sleep.

When a piecing light tore the dark in the bedroom Sirius flinched. No. no it couldn't be! Thunder followed soon after and he nearly let out a small cry. No! Not a thunderstorm. Another flash and thunder followed and before Sirius knew what he did he was on his feet running over to the curtained bed where Remus slept. He drew the curtain aside and watched the sleeping form. 'So sweet…' he thought, but another rumble over his head and he leaped into bed, next to Remus. The boy started and sat up abruptly.

"What…? Sirius? What's wrong? You scared the hell outta me!", he said, his voice heavy with sleep but his amber eyes wide awake. He stared at Sirius. And Sirius stared at him, shivering like a leaf.

"A thunderstorm, Moony.", he said in a frightened voice and lay down next to Remus.

"So?"

"So, I'm afraid. I hate the loud thunder…it scares me."

"And so you decided to wake me up, crawl into my bed and get some reassurance from someone who wouldn't have noticed?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes.", he said in a small voice and buried his face in Remus' pillow inhaling the scent of the beautiful boy.

"Sirius?" Remus rolled his eyes. "For God's sake, you're seventeen. Time to grow up, thunderstorms aren't a threat, especially in Hogwarts!", he told his friend, but he couldn't help but notice how much he liked the fact that Sirius was in his bed. Trusting him with his childish fears. "Hmmm…" perhaps I should help Sirius getting rid of his fears…? Slowly he leaned above the shivering form, pressing his stomach against Sirius' back. instantly the boy went still, curious what Remus was about to do. He turned his face to look at his friend, when Remus lips claimed his in a gentle kiss. Sirius was surprised in the most positive way. He threw his arms around Remus and got lost in his kiss.

When they woke up in the morning, Sirius still lay in Remus' arms. He had forgotten about the storm, the rain and the weather. Remus had kissed him! gently at first but more passionate, when Sirius had responded to the kiss.

Remus opened his eyes, when he noticed Sirius staring at him.

"So…I guess you forgot the thunderstorm last night?"

Sirius smiled.

"Which thunderstorm?", he asked and leaned in to kiss Remus again.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

erm...yes.

Excuse my bad english and lack of creative ideas.

I'm a bit confused lately, university rules my life at the moment and it's hard to think a clear thought-.-"

**Please review? **


End file.
